Back in Jersey, with the Jonases
by WithxLovex224
Summary: Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart visit New Jersey and meet the Jonases....again? Pain,drama, romance sparks as the teenagers reunite and problems surface. Loe, Niley, KevXAshley
1. Chapter 1

___**Its**__** my**__** first one so be easy reviews r good 2!!!**__** REMEMBER!!!!! NILEY and **__**JoeXLilly**__**!!!!!!! And a bit of **__**KevinX**__**….? **__**Weeeell**__** I need to find a love interest for Kevin… any ideas?? **__**Hehe**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ashleyy**_

_Third Person's POV_

Lilly Truscott and her best friend Miley Stewart (or Hannah Montana) continued to walk down the cramped aisles of the plane.

"Why are we here again?" Miley whined to Lilly. Lilly rolled her eyes

"Because, my mom is in Jersey and I need to stay there, I figured it would be more fun if you came along! Also we're having this REALLY boring family reunion thing… You know, old ladies pinching your cheeks and going on and on how big you've grown. Oh and-"

"I think I get the point Lil… We're gonna stay there for three weeks, right?

The blond nodded as the plane took off, the two fell asleep. When they arrived, the twosome grabbed a cab and headed over back to the house.

Lilly's POV (at the party/reunion)

I tried to tell Miley about the Jonases… She just didn't listen to me anyways. I cant believe that I'm back in Jersey! Ugh, what will I say to Joe? He…

"LILLY!" miley screamed

"WHAT?" I screamed back

"There are these REALLY cute guys staring for you over there by the punch table!" She pointed and as I looked that way, my heart crumbled to tinier pieces.

_**I know **__**its**__** really short… PLEASEEEE don't lose interest! It's short**__** but I update quickly… REVIEW!!! Please always good to have new ideas!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ashley**_

_**Remember-**_

_**Joe- 18 Nick, Miley, Lilly- 16 Kevin- 20**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okayy**__**….**__** CHAPTER 2!**__** I HAVE FOUND A LOVE INTREST FOR KEV!!! **__**A tank to BoiH8er, Ashley Tisdale is**__** Kevin**__**'**__**s new girl… Tanks **___

_**Hehe**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ashl**__**eyy**___

**Third person's POV**

**Lilly immediately ****looked down as the three**** boys walked over**** yet one stayed behind****. Suddenly the curly haired boy spoke, "Lilly… Truscott is that really you?!?" Lilly looked up and smiled and jumped up and hugged the boy, "Oh my god!! I haven't seen you in FOREVER!" the two jumped around and hugged and smiled. Before Miley could cough, Lilly introduced Nick to miley. "Nicky, this is Miley Stewart, my best friend from Malibu!" Miley smiled and Nick blushed furiously and stepped back. Kevin walked up to Lilly and sighed, "Lil we have truly missed you." Lilly smiled and hugged the boy then turned to Miley. "Miles, this is Kevin. Kev this is Miles." Miley smiled and waved and Kevin nodded back. A high pitched voice yelled, "Kev? Where are you?" Lilly and Miley looked to the source of the voice and their eyes ****laid**** upon Ashley Tisdale. Lilly's jaw dropped and said**** "Kev… You're going out with Ashley TISDALE?" Kevin nodded and propped his arm around the blond. Ashley spoke, "Oh you guys must be Kev's friends! I'm Ashley, just call me Ash. Oh by the way Kev, Joe was looking for you!" The usually very tan face of Lilly drained to a pale color. Kev and Nick looked at each other, they both could tell that Lilly did not want to see Joe. After that incident… The tall boy started to walk over then froze when he saw the petite blond. Lilly immediately got up and ran into the kitchen. Miley looked at the boys and asked "What's with her?" Kevin and Nick looked at each other and sighed. At the same time they said, "Go to Lilly, we'll talk to Joe." Miley stood up and ran into the kitchen as the tall boy walked over. "I thought I just saw Lilly… is she really back?" Kevin replied "For three weeks Joe. Make it worthwhile." And with that said he and Ashley walked back to the dance floor. Joe looked at ****Nick,**** and the boy just shrugged and walked to the kitchen. ****Joe thought about that summer that Lilly left Jersey and not with just her stuff, with a broken heart.**

**Lilly wiped the tears from her face as she helped her mom clean up the kitchen. Miley was helping her and Lilly told her what happen. "Before I moved to Malibu, I lived here. All three Jonas brothers were my best friends, nothing more or nothing less. Then me and Joe started spent more time with each other" another sigh erupted and the two girls turned around to see nick leaning against the doorway. He prodded to go on and Lilly did. "I liked him so much, and I told him. I told him the night before I moved. All he did was look at me and laughed. He fucking laughed. Then this girl walked him and kissed him. Right in front of me. He told me that he was going out with that girl right after they stopped. ****I.."**** Lilly stopped and miley looked concerned and murmured "come here Lil" and the two hugged as ****lilly**** sobbed into her best friend's shoulder. Nick walked over and stroked her hair and said "He's not worth it." And standing in the door way was Joe, with a shocked look on his face.**

_**Okay…. **__**Short right??**__** Well I have a lot of things on my schedule and **__**im**__** trying really hard so b a **__**bittt**__** easy on **__**mee**__**! REVIEW!!! And I will respond!!!**_

_**Xoxo**__** 33 Ashleyy**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys!! Anybody who reviews… will get personal messages about my story updates!! I **__**luv**__** new ideas and I will try my best to add them! Remember my first story so b easy and reviews are awesome so hand me some!!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ashleyy**_

Joe's POV

Lilly was that broken. I knew I should've never laughed at her! I thought she was kidding and then Mandy came in and she kissed me and damn it! I should've apologized to Lil. I didn't even say goodbye when she left… I feel so bad! I miss her so much… I should continue jogging, maybe call her. Man is that her?

Third Person's POV

Joe stood there in thought in front of the Truscott's house in his jogging clothes as Lilly and Miley stepped out of the back of the house and into the warm summer air, ready to hit the town to go shopping then meet up with Nick to grab some ice cream. Lilly instantly remembered she forgot her wallet and told Miley that she would meet her out front. Lilly runs into the house as Miley gets to know Joe Jonas.

Miley looked at the boy that was staring at the house and realized it was the infamous Joe Jonas who broke Lilly's heart. Miley rolled her eyes at the guy. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, he jumped. Miley giggled, and then asked, "You're Joe right?" He nodded as he ran his hand through his hair and took a sip of his water. "Well stay away from Lil. You broke her heart, and I don't think you and I don't want that again, now do we?" Joe spurted his water out and coughed. "What??" Miley rolled her eyes then suddenly she heard a door slam and she turned around. Lilly was back and was panting and smiling then she saw Joe, her smile faded. Joe looked up and his eyes widened. Lilly had changed a lot over the past year; her hair grew longer and had more gold streaks in her hair due to the sun. Her skin was tanner; she was curvier and looked amazing. She was wearing a black graphic t-shirt with some gold leggings and wedges and with a big metallic purse. She had her wallet in her hand and was walking toward them. "Joe, nice to see you" Lilly said in a very cold toned voice. Joe looked at her with his signature puppy eye look but it didn't have one effect. Miley grabbed her hand and dragged her away. Joe looked after the two girls and felt his heart lurch. He missed her, a lot. And she would never know.

(At the ice cream shop)

"Nick! Over here!" Miley waved at the clueless boy and ran over to him. He smiled and said "hey miley! Hey Lilly, oh. Hey Joe." Immediately the two girls turned around to Joe. Joe looked at Lilly and quietly said "We need to talk. Come on, we'll talk outside" Lilly looked at Miley and Nick for support and found none so she just headed outside.

(Outside of the shop)

"Lilly… I'm so sorry-"

"Laughing at me? Do you REALLY think that's a good way to respond to someone when they tell you how they feel?" Lilly snapped at him. Joe sighed, "Lilly I've missed you so much, I've always wanted to go back and fix everything." Lilly looked up, "Joe, you didn't even show up when I left. I waited 4 hours for you. I thought you were late or something, but I had to go anyway. That really hurt." Tears were rolling down her face, and Joe felt his heart crack. He pulled the sobbing girl into his arms, and murmured "I'm sorry Lil. I've missed you so much." When he let go, she did something she's always wanted to do. She leaned in and kissed him. The funny thing was, he was intently kissing back.

(Meanwhile… In the ice cream shop )

"Miley, you want chocolate or strawberry?" Miley answered, "Hm… Chocolate AND strawberry and oh! Don't forget the sprinkles and hot fudge!" Nick turned around and looked at her, the brunette was grinning and both broke into hysterics. When they managed to catch their breath, both were smiling at each other. The girl over the counter handed them their ice cream and Nick paid. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the nearest table. Miley felt electric waves traveling up her arm and felt her heart flutter, he was so perfect. They continued to eat and talk about Malibu and her stay in Jersey. Miley looked over Nick's shoulder and saw Lilly crying and Joe hugging her. Nick noticed that Miley wasn't paying attention so he turned around too, he felt a wave of relief and _jealousy_ Then Miley continued talking,

"Nicky, so you and your brothers are in a band?"

"Yeah, I share lead vocals with Joe and play guitar and piano. Joe plays the tambourine, haha. Kevin sometimes does background vocals and guitar. Kev's got rhythm and Joe and I usually write the songs." Miley smiled and thought to herself _Should I tell him my secret? I mean everyone knows Hannah Montana…_ Nick said

"Miley? Helooo?" Miley looked up and said "Sorry, I sing to and play some guitar." Nick smiled and wondered if this girl could be anymore perfect. Miley stood up and grabbed his hand and exclaimed, "I want to show you something! It's back at Lil's house, she won't mind." So the two walked out of the store, passing Lilly and Joe. Would Miley tell nick her secret?

(Back to Joe and Lilly….)

Lilly's POV

I can't believe it. I'm kissing Joe! My childhood best friend and crush, but the thing is he's kissing back. He apologized to me; this is how much I missed him…

Third Person's POV

Joe and Lilly were making out then when somebody shouted "get a room or something!" They broke apart and started laughing at the comment then realized what had just happened. Joe spoke up after an awkward silence, "Lil… I still have a girlfriend." She looked up and all the bliss from the kiss immediately disappeared. She slowly nodded, "Mandy, right?" he nodded and pulled her hand from his and said "I'm going to go look for Miley." Before Joe could say anything Lilly ran off with tears flowing down her cheeks. Joe wondered _Wow__ she can run fast in heels… I __cant__ believe I kissed her! Ah shit what am I going to do with Mandy?_ He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Joe, that was a nice scene, right?" a cold female voice snapped. He turned around, and there standing was Mandy with her hands on her hips.

_**Ohhh**____**Cliffe**__** thanks for the reviews guys keep **__**em**__** coming and I will bring Kevin more into the story. I update quicker if you guys review! I will always respond and remember **__**Loe**____**Niley**____**KevinXAshley**__**!! About Mandy…. Remember the song Mandy? Well it's **__**originaly**__** about a girl Joe dated so I thought **__**I**____**shoud**__** just go ahead and write about her. Enough chit chat**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ashleyy**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay last chapter was a **__**lotttt**__** longer **__**im**__** so glad! Well **__**im**____**gonna**__** keep trying to **__**lenghthen**__** them! And Ashley **__**tisdale**__** drama soon to come… as promised Kevin too!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ashleyy**_

**Third person's POV**

Ashley turned to Kevin and said "Kev, HSM2 cast are having a party, and I don't have a date! I really want you to come. Will you?" Kevin smiled and nodded and pulled the blond toward him and kissed her on the lips, something flashed and the couple broke apart and looked for the source and saw paparazzi running away. Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes, "Ignore them Kev, you're an amazing guy and I wouldn't give you up just because the press are up my ass!" He nodded, and he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the next store. Kevin said "You said you've always wanted to get a Tiffany necklace, right?" she nodded. "Well that wish will come true!" He walked into the store and asked for the necklace he had bought but put on hold to give to her. He picked up the blue box and opened it and Ashley gasped. It was a custom made charm necklace. It had real Swarovski crystals embedded in it and even had her name on it. "Thank you Kev! Oh my god! It's gorgeous! I love it!" he smiled and said "Our anniversary present for 3 months." Ashley smiled then it suddenly faded away when she saw her ex-boyfriend, Zac Efron with his girlfriend, Vanessa Hudgens. She and Vanessa were best friends, don't get her wrong or anything, but ever since V announced that they were official, Ashley's and Vanessa's friendship has been strained. Immediately Kevin put an arm around Ashley and left the store and the mall, leaving Zac glaring at Kevin and wondering who he was.

(meanwhile… back outside of the ice cream store with Mandy and Joe)

"Mandy… It's not what you think or anything! Lilly and I-"

"Are together? That kiss was pretty passionate Joe. I know how you feel about Lilly. You thought I didn't notice the way you changed after that day? The day after Lilly left you were a different you! I don't know you! It's like you've forgotten us. Lucky for you, I've moved on." Joe looked up at her, strangely what she was saying, was all true. He now knew that it was Lilly he needed. Mandy was right.

"Joe, I think we should end. For the better. You need this, and so do I. We can still be friends; don't get me wrong or anything. I'll always be here for you, but not like that anymore." She walked away with Joe wom ndering why he wasn't hurt. He realized that he had to find Lilly as soon as possible.

(meanwhile back at Lilly's house…)

"Nick, you know Hannah Montana, right?" He nodded and jumped up and down

"SHE'S FUCKING AWSOME!!!" Miley looked at him with a weird expression and continued talking, "I'm going to show you something so wait a bit downstairs." Miley ran upstairs to her room and put on her Hannah wig and clothes and brought out her stereo with the microphone. She put on the instrumental for Nobody's Perfect. She strutted down the stairway, microphone in hand and sang.

_Everybody Makes Mistakes…_

_Everybody has those days_

_1 2 3 4!_

_Everybody makes mistakes_

_Everybody has those_

_Everybody knows what, what I'm talking about_

_Everybody gets that way_

_Yeah!_

_Sometimes in a Jam_

_I gotta make a plan_

_It be crazy_

_I do it anyway_

_No way to know for sure_

_I'll figure out a cure_

_I'm patching up the holes, but then it overflows_

_If I'm not doing too well_

_clap clap clap_

_Why be so hard on myself?_

_Nobody's Perfect, I gotta work it_

_Again and again till I get it right_

_Nobody's Perfect, you live and you learn it_

_And everybody makes mistakes_

_Nobody's perfect!_

Nick looked up at the gorgeous blond and immediately wondered where Miley was. "Where's Miley?" Nick looked confused, Hannah/Miley rolled her eyes and walked up to the confused boy and pulled her wig off. "Nick, it's me! Miley, I'm Hannah Montana." His mouth opened in shock.

(Meanwhile Joe looks for Lilly and finds her by herself outside of a park.)

"Lilly!" Lilly turned around to find a panting Joe running up to her and felt her heart cringe. "Joe… What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you… I wanted to tell you that I was wondering where Nick and Miely were cause they weren't at the ice cream shop."

Lilly was also wondering the two were. But she knew that Joe didn't run all over town to ask her that.

"Joe, tell me the real reason you are here.Now!" She took a step toward him, waiting for an answer. He looked at her with eyes that said he wanted to tell her his feelings for him. But he couldn't, he could never be more than a friend. He spoke slowly,

"Lilly, Mandy and I broke up, she saw us." Lilly first was confused about what he ment saw us but then realized she must have seen them kiss. Then she remembered the girl standing behind Joe, talking on her cell phone. _That must have been Mandy…_ Lilly looked at Joe, expecting heart break but all she could see relief. One step closer. Joe looked into her eyes and realized that he couldn't stand it anymore, Lilly felt it too. Another step and they were inches apart. She looked up into his sparkling brown eyes, he felt a spark and a flutter. Her heart started pumping, and she knew that he was feeling it too. Leaning closer and closer, his tall frame was leaning into her petite's when suddenly,

"OH MY GOD, YOUR HANNAH MONTANA!?!?!" Lilly immidiatly broke the scene and started sprinting toward the source of noise, leaving Joe behind, confused and broken.

_**I know, I know!!!!! I didn't put enough drama, but oh **__**Zac**__** will be back!!!!! Next chapter will feature-**_

_**Niley**__**, possibly **__**Loe**__**!!! I love **__**Loe**____**Haha**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**ashleyyy**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**It's finally here! So sorry it took me a while to update… School, ugh. I hate algebra 2. Seriously, it needs to die!!!! **__**Haha**__** anyways…. Here it is! Chapter 5!**_

_**Enjoy!!!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ashleyyy**_

(What just happened was Lilly was about to kiss Joe when someone screamed something about Hannah Montana see last chapter and Lilly ran to the noise, and left Joe behind!)

Lilly's blonde hair swished as she ran to the source of the yell, and she was very worried. _What if someone found out __Miley's__ secret? Or worse! Someone took a picture and is sending it to the press!_ Lilly ran faster and soon broke a sweat and eventually reached the source. Her house. Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion as she ran up the steps and walked in, finding Miley with her Hannah wig in one hand, a microphone in another, and wearing her Hannah clothes. Then she realized the screamer was… Nick? The poor boy was confused and speechless. Miley noticed Lilly come in but before she could say anything, Lilly gave her the sign to say nothing and snuck into a corner to watch.

"You're… You're Hannah Montana?" Miley nodded slowly and he continued "I… I thought I saw you before, but I thought I was imagining it." Miley looked into Nick's eyes and questioned, "You're not mad, right?" he looked at her like she had grown another head, "Hell no, I'm just really surprised!" She smiled and hugged him. Lilly couldn't help but let out a little 'aw'. Immediately Nick turned around and sighed, "Lilly don't think I didn't notice you." Lilly couldn't help but smile at her best friend as she walked out of her corner and joined the hug. They broke apart then Lilly suddenly remembered Joe back at the park and literally hit herself on her head. How could she have been so stupid?

(Meanwhile… Ashley and Zac are at the set of HSM3 working on their lines)

"Troy! TROY BULTON! Get back here!" Ashley (Now sharpay) snapped

"What, I need to go see Gabriella!"

"CUT!" screamed the director, "enough for today thank you Ashley and Zac" As soon as Ashley heard that they were finished she stood up and grabbed her enV and texted Kevin "were finishd cud u pik me up?" and hit send. She wanted to get out of the same room as Zac. But before she knew it, Zac had plopped himself next to her and wound his arm around her thin torso. "How are you Ash? It's been a while!" with fake enthusiasm coloring his voice. The blond rolled her wide brown eyes and tried to shake off his arm, but her was too strong to her and held on. "You look good, how's it going?" Ashley kept struggling with Zac's arm but succeeded doing nothing. "Zac, get off me!" Ashley kept trying to push him away then he crushed his lips into hers. She screamed and tried to push him off but he pushed her onto the couch and tore off her sweater. He took her sweater and stuffed it into her mouth and tied it so she was gagged. She tried to push him off her but he was to strong. Now he slowly kissed her and before she knew it he was pulling her jeans off and she started crying. She was getting raped; by her ex boyfriend and now she started to pray that someone would save her. Her prayers were answered. The door swung open and Kevin ran in, his eyes burning in anger. He picked Zac up and slammed his fist into his nose, causing blood to spurt everywhere, making Ashley scream. He turned back to Ashley, wiped her tears and un-gagged her. He told her to put her jeans back on and her sweater. Ashley nodded and was so scared; she was that close to being forced by her ex. Zac stood up from and wiped the remaining blood off his face as he snarled at Kevin.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kevin screamed at Zac "You son of a bitch, trying to force her!" Zac glowered at Kevin and said "You have not seen the last of me." And with that, Zac left the room and faced the paparazzi. Kevin turned to Ashley and held her in his arms, muttering to her and comforting the scared blond. He sat on the sofa with Ashley sobbing in his arms. He could barely hear the words "Thank you Kev" He smiled, and promised to himself that he would get revenge, he's not the only one thinking that.

"Joe? Joe! Where are you?" Lilly started to look around the park and found Joe to be nowhere. They were so close to kissing then the scream… Lilly remembered the feeling that flooded her when she was in his arms, and all she could do was want to go back. But where was Joe?

_**For all the Zac fans out there…. I know Zac would NEVER do anything like this, but all stories need the antagonist! So Zac is. If u **__**don't**__** like it, don't read it. As simple as that! But I promise… more **__**Loe**__** and **__**Niley**__**…. Maybe even **__**Nilly**___

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ashleyy**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorryyy**__** for the long **__**wiat**____**Skool**__** is terrible and I hate it more than **__**everrrrrrrr**__**!!!! Well anyways….. I have **__**promisedfor**____**Nilly**__**… and here it is!!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ashleyy**_

Third Person's POV

Joe Jonas stood in front of the ice cream shop and looked around for Miley and Nick. No sign of the tight couple, and turned around. Suddenly he heard "JOE???! JOE WHERE ARE YOU?" Joe ran a hand through his messy dark hair and looked around and found no one. Suddenly Nick and Miley came skipping around the corner, holding hands. Nick was startled as he saw a very tired and exhausted looking Joe. Nick raised an eyebrow and asked "Do I want to know?" Joe shook his head and motioned them to go ahead. The two ran into the shop and kept talking. Joe sighed and stuck his hands into his pockets when he heard a little clang. He looked down on the pavement and there was his purity ring. He sighed and picked up the shiny ring and slipped it back onto his ring finger and thought about Lilly. He wondered why she just disappeared like that; did she not want to kiss him? Then he remembered the feelings that flew between her and him and doubted it. He bangs his head against the light post and mumbled over and over "What the hell is wrong with me?!" Then he heard a whisper "Oh my GOD! Ashley Tisdale is dating that guy?? He is so CUTE!" Joe immediately looked up, and saw two teenage girls his age going on and on over a tabloid. On the cover were Kevin and Ashley hugging and Kevin kissing the top of her head. Joe's mouth fell open. This could not be happening. Nick stepped out of the store and looked around and saw Joe. "Joe, where is Lilly?" Joe shrugged his shoulders, "I've been looking for her for a while now, I thought she and I could go out to the skate park. She's pretty awesome, remember?" Joe clenched his jaw from an emotion he hadn't felt in a while, jealousy.

Lilly Truscott sat in her room and ran a brush through her gold blond waves and quickly applied a bit of clear mascara and eye shadow with a peachy gloss. She turned to the mirror and saw something she didn't know she had, beauty. She stood up and pulled on a cute skater outfit and slipped on her shoes and grabbed her board and went out to her balcony and climbed down the ivy. She jumped onto her board and skated to the park and there waiting was Nick. She smiled at the sight of the familiar head of curly hair. She skated towards him and Nick grinned.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?"Lilly teased him

"Bring it on to WIN IT!" Nick snapped back and Lilly cracked up at Nick's girly comeback. Lilly kept laughing when nick suddenly jumped onto his board and headed down the ramp and pulled off a series of tricks, leaving Lilly's mouth hanging open. "Jonas, since when did you get so good?" Nick landed right next to her and laughed and grabbed her hands and he showed her how to do the trick when she tripped, bringing nick down with her, ending up with Nick ontop of Lilly looking down at her, an inch away from his face. His breath warmed her face and he noticed how pretty her eyes were, so sparkly and bright. Before he could stop him self he was leaning into Lilly and all she could do was stare at Joe that was right behind Nick, with a look she would never forget.

_**yeahhH**__**!!!! FINALLY!! **__**Ahahah**____**im**__** so weird**_

_**fav**__** me**_

_**REVIEWWW PLZZZZ!!!!! More ideas **__**plzzz**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**ashleyy**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Maybe I didn't even **__**hav**__** writers block… **__**lol**_

_**Anyways**_

_**THANK U **_mmvok_**ur**__** idea will be used. Watch and LEARN! **_

_**Hehe**_

_**I am so weird.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ashleyy**_

Miley Stewart sat at the ice cream store poking at the remaining ice cream, or gooey chocolate lob, and sighed half heartedly. She thought Nick liked her! He seemed so interested and everything, she didn't get it! But when he left to go see Lilly, she felt a pang of jealousy. She couldn't help it, she liked him a lot. Problem was, he would never know it. Did Miley even know?

"Nick!" Nick was on top of Lilly on the ramp and was so close to kissing her when Lilly rolled over and stopped the kiss from happening. Lilly stood up and grabbed her skateboard and said "Joe, we really need to talk." Nick rolled over and realized what just happened and almost hit himself for being such an idiot and Joe was right behind them. He turned around and faced his tall brother, his expression emotionless and his body stiff as stone. Nick didn't know what to say so he said nothing. Nick grabbed Lilly's arm and pulled her and said "Come on, let's go." _Click Clack_ of heels turned the attention of Nick, and standing there was Miley, her eyes full of hurt and confusion. Lilly looked at her audience and sighed. She let Nick pull her away, leaving Joe and Miley to talk about what just happened.

"Do you think that Nick and Lilly are…" Miley stopped herself before she could finish her sentence and started to fumble with her sparkly bangle and looked up at Joe. He looked back at the brunette and responded. "Honestly, I have no fucking idea." Miley rolled her eyes at the boy but realized he too felt jealous. Then she hatched a plot. "Joe, does Nick get jealous easily?" Miley asked with her eyebrows arched. Joe looked at her and laughed. "When we five and he was three he got jealous because my toy was bigger than his. He was really upset and ended up swiping it right from me." Miley looked at Joe and started to laugh, the thought of Nick stealing a toy from Joe was hilarious. "Well okay than… how 'bout-" Joe and Miley said at the same time "win them back by making them jealous?" They laughed again and agreed. "Before you go, do this." Miley slipped a piece of paper into Joe's hand and walked away.

"Okay, Nick what the hell was that?" Lilly asked Nick while he dragged her into an alley and he didn't respond because he was thinking the same thing. He kept pulling her and Lilly snapped "Where the hell are you dragging me too?" Nick didn't know either. Lilly had had enough of the nonsense and snatched her arm away from his tight grip. She grabbed his shoulder and leaned close to Nick and growled softly "Nichalos Jonas, if you do not talk I will take your guitar and songbook away." He looked at the blond with fear written all over his face. "Not Mandy!!!" Lilly nodded, his beloved guitar would go if he did not explain what just happened. Nick knew what Lilly wanted, and Nick wanted to know what happened too. He didn't know at all. But one thing he knew that he wasn't the one for Lilly.

_**Muahaha**__** I am so evil I didn't post **__**all of this**__** chapter. But I **__**relle**__** want it up so **__**im**__** doing it now. **__**Hahah**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**ashleyy**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Thank u **__**for all**__** the great **__**GREAT**__** reviews and I finally have it up. **__**Haha**___

_**Well….**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Remember….. Joe-18 Lilly- 17 Miley-17 Nick-17 Kevin-20**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ashleyy**_

Nick sat on the bench and watched the birds peck at what was left of his hotdog as Lilly skated around the park. She was wondering what Miley and Joe were talking about. She didn't know what she wanted from Joe or Nick anymore. Nick… Well Nick was, what could she say? Just friends, right…? Well she couldn't help but think of the moment when she and Joe almost kissed. When he kissed her before, she felt something stir in her like nothing else. But was it really worth it? And who did Nick really want? Lilly or Miley? Did Nick want to be with her? What was Joe thinking, and what the hell was Miley or Nick thinking? Her head start to hurt from all the thinking she was doing and skidded to a stop. She took off her helmet and shook her head, her long blond hair flowed down her back. She grabbed her helmet and board and walked away, without another word. There was nothing left to say.

(Back at the skate park with joe and miley)

Joe looked at Miley with his eyebrows raised, "You sure about this Mile…"

The brunette nodded. He shook his head; he didn't know what to do. The plan sounded fine, but why did he have the slightest feeling that something wasn't going to end up right? Miley sighed, "Show time." Joe grabbed her hand and inwardly sighed, he took her inside the Jonas house, hoping things would go the way they had planned.

Little did they know….

_**Hehe**_

_**Well**_

_**New chapter tomorrow**_

_**Thanks 2 the wonderfully long weekend!**_

_**Hehe**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**ashleyy**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay.**_

_**Without further ado…**__** I present the next chapter.**_

_**OH! AND FOR ALL THOSE ATL FANS (all time low) I have met them!**_

_**Well my cousin is from Lutherville… were **__**theyre**__** from (a small nobody town in Maryland Baltimore)**_

_**There **__**relle**____**relle**__** amazing! **__**Haha**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ashleyy**_

_**p.s**__** for every **__**Kev**__** fan I am so sorry… I didn't forget him I just didn't know what to put yet.**_

Miley looked down at her shoes as Joe pulled her through the front door. "Mom, I hope you don't mind, I brought a friend for dinner!" Nick turned around to see Joe and miley… Holding hands. He clenched his jaw, turned around and decided to ignore them. He grabbed his iPhone and texted Lilly "Cum ova now. Emergenzy dress nice." He ran upstairs and changed from his sweats to a pair of skinny dark jeans and a grey graphic t shirt with a red vest over it. He went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, and starring back was a nervous curly haired teenage boy. He ran a hand over his sharp chin and splashed his face with water and gussied up. Meanwhile….

Lilly Truscott grabbed her vibrating phone and flipped it open and it read "Cum ova now.Emergenzy dress nice." From Nick. She rolled her eyes and suspected that they were going to have dinner. Her mom had just left to go visit Grandma Lu for the next couple days. Two more weeks. She stood up and headed over to her closet and pulled it open. Sparkly mini dresses, baggy and skinny jeans, colorful tops, concert shirts, Hannah Montana outfits and wigs, skater shoes, high heels, gleamed in the florescent light. Belts, sashes, hats hung on hooks on the racks. A stack of purses seemed to tower over her as she looked around for something to wear. She touched a black silk shift dress and decided it was to formal. She was tempted to just wear sweats but decided on a light gold mini dress with slight sparkles and to add a bit of edge, some black texturized footless tights with cute flats. Perfect. She slipped into the outfit and put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara. She applied some soft pink gloss and grabbed her phone and purse and climbed out of the window, down the ivy to the Jonas's house.

Lilly rang the bell and headed inside. She was so used to coming over that she knew that Mrs. Jonas wouldn't mind. She smiled at her as she cooked and waved. Lilly was about to head up when she heard Joe's and Miley's laugh. She froze. She looked around the corner and there was Miley and Joe holding hands and chatting. She felt the tears pushing at the back of her eyes but blinked back, forcing the tears to stay back. Suddenly a clatter took all three teenagers attention when Lilly dropped her phone. Miley and Joe looked up and Joe was quiet, but for a second his gleamed with affection. _She's, gorgeous… Well I hope this plan works…_ Miley cleared her throat and looked her best friend and immediately felt guilty. She looked hurt. But she wiped the feeling away. "Hey Miley, hey Joe." Joe nodded and Miley smiled, but it looked like it just hurt to smile. Lilly sighed and was about to walk away when Joe spoke up "Lilly can I talk to you for a second? Outside on the deck?" Joe looked back at Miley and she nodded in encouragement. Lilly nodded and Joe took her hand and lead over to the backdoors. He turend to her "Lil, I need you to close your eyes." Lilly smiled and nodded as Joe covered her eyes and lead her onto the deck. A warm glow and the smell of vanilla and rose petals drifted up her nose. Joe whispered into her ear "Like you said, you're only staying for three weeks. Let's make it worthwhile Lil."

_**Like it?**_

_**Tell me! REVIEW!!!**__**plz**___

_**Xoxo**_

_**ashleyy**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I have it out! And those who were wondering what exactly **__**happened**__** the last chapter…. Here you go! **__****_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ashleyy**_

Lilly gasped as she looked onto the patio. The floor was covered with roses and in the middle of the sea of petals was a white table with two chairs. The table was lighted with the very tall candles and candles hung around the edges of the patio. The whole place had a aroma of roses and Italian food. Lilly turned to Joe and looked him in the eyes, she was searching for an explanation. But all she got from was "Just sit Lil."

And through the window, Nick watched his older seat his best friend. He didn't know what to do at that point, so he heading downstairs. Miley watched them through the glass sliding door and smiled. It was how things were ment to be. But who says? The status quo could always change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Miley" Miley turned to see a very nervous looking Nick and couldn't help but giggle. He blushed a furious shade of crimson red, he never was really good with flirting with girls and Miley could tell. Before he could speak, Miley spotted his prized guitar Mandy. She jumped to the guitar stand and plucked a guitar pick and brought it back over. Nick's eyes widened and was about to shout "NO! NOT MANDY!!!" But before he could, Miley started to strum and he fell silent as she sang.

_Uh Oh!__There you go again talking __cinamatic__Yeah you!__Your__ charming...__Got everybody star struck__I know how you always seem to go__For the obvious__Instead of me__But get a ticket and you'll see__If we were a movie__You'd be the right guy__And I'd be the best friend__That you'd fall in love with__In the end we'd be laughing__Watching the sunset__Fade to black__Show the names__Play the happy song_

Miley stopped strumming and looked up at Nick. His mouth was hanging open, "You..You're much better l..live." he managed to stutter out the single line that made Miley blush. He smiled at the blushing brunette and managed to speak up

"So, are you still staying for dinner? I mean you said you would stay and Joe would to. But now he and Lilly are already starting outside, I thought you and I could just order pizza and watch a movie or something. Maybe you could teach me a song?" miley giggled, the boy spoke so fast. She nodded, he smiled.

"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a female voice screamed, getting the attention of Nick and Miley.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!!"

Oh great, now who could that be?

_**Seriously, who could that be? **__**Haha**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**ashleyy**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay I am going straight to the story I have such writers block that I have to say nothing or else something is going to happen. **__**Lol**____** p I'm sick so I got off school, and I wrote it that day but I lost connection with my internet when I tried to upload it. So here it is!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ashleyy**_

Third Person's POV

Lilly Truscott twisted the spaghetti strands around her fork and looked into Joe's eyes. They were insanely gorgeous, deep and brown and seemed to be filled with secrets, but right now looked slightly off, like he was thinking about something else. She wondered what he was thinking about. She managed to run her hands through her hair and finished up her dinner and waved her hands above Joe's face and he winced.

"What?" Lilly giggled "you were like off in la la land or something. So what were you SO intently thinking about?" Lilly asked in a playful matter and got an answer that unnerved her, but in a good way.

"You."

(this is before the scream if you were wondering. p)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a female voice. Joe and Lilly jumped up, almost knocking the table over and the candlestick spilled, spewing hot molten wax all over Joe and Lilly. Lilly stared at her dress screamed, Joe looked around to see the source of the voice. Miley and Nick ran out onto the deck and looked confused as well. Nick looked at the two teenagers covered in wax,

"Do I want to know?" Joe and Lilly shook their heads and looked around to see the source. Suddenly another scream filled the air

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then sobs followed, Miley and Lilly looked at each other. It was a girl's voice. Very high pitched. It was Ashley Tisdale's.

"Ash you there? Where are you?" Lilly called out into the dark night. Slowly a lean female figure stumbled up the steps on the deck, covered in tears and running mascara. Cuts ran down the side of her leg and arms, her face scratched and dirty. Her hand was shaking and in the other was a scratched up version of an iPhone. She looked at the two boys and burst out into tears again. "You… r..remind me of Kev so much…" Another sob. All four teens looked at each other and immediately said

"Where is Kevin??" Ashley looked up at them and responded quietly

"In the ER room at the hospital." Another sob filled the air, not only was Ashley crying, Lilly joined her and hugged her. They cried into each other's arms. Lilly caught her breath, "What happened?" Ashley gulped and responded "Kev and I were leaving the set for HSM3 way out in south Cali. The drive is really far, but he insisted on taking me. So yeah we went and then we crashed into Zac, well Zac kinda slammed into us. I don't really remember…" She shook her head and winced as the tight denim jeans rubbed against her cut. Lilly's eyes widened and took Ashley in, with Miley helping her leaving the two other Jonases outside.

Joe looked at his brother and they both stood in shock. _Tell mom, now go now!_ But his body just wouldn't budge. He didn't know why, his world was started to fall. He finally ran inside with Nick right behind him to find a sobbing Mrs. and Mr. Jonas on the sofa. Mrs Jonas in papa Jonas's arms, rocking back in forth and Mr. Jonas mumbling "Kevin's going to be fine; he's going to be fine. God be with him tonight." Joe looked at Nick and looked back. Tonight was going to be a rough night.

(MEAN WHILE WITH THE GIRLS… UPSTAIRS)

"Ash, my god are you okay?" Ashley nodded and winced as Miley dabbed at the long cut on her leg. Ashley had to borrow Mrs. Jonas's clothes and now was lying down in the guestroom bed. Lilly had cleaned up Ashley's face and started to clean the scratches on her arms and applied some cream on and wrapped them up. Miley took the ace bandage and finished wrapping up her leg and Ashley asked

"How did you learn how to do all of this?" Miley smiled

"In Tennessee, we learn first aid, camping, everything even before we walk." She smiled brightly and Ashley giggled. She looked at Lilly and Miley and said "Seriously, thank you both so much!" Then Ashley spotted a glittery black and white striped dress (the outfit Hannah wore when she sings rockstar in the movie and at the concert!) and exclaimed "Eh my gawd. I LOVE that dress! Doesn't Hannah Montana have it? How did you get it?? I've been looking EVERYWHERE for it!!!" Lilly and Miley looked at each other and sighed. Would Miley tell Ashley her secret?

_**Now**_

_**What did you think?**_

_**Well as I promised**____** Kevin. **_

_**Oh right here are the questions that will be answered next chapter**__** and story**_

_**Is Kevin going to die?**_

_**Is **__**Miley**__** going to tell Ashley her secret?**_

_**Will **__**joe**__** and Lilly every have anytime alone?**_

_**Will nick and **__**miley**__** stay strong and hopefully get together?**_

_**How does Nick react to Lilly and Joe? **__**Miley**__** too?**_

_**Is Ashley really okay?**_

_**Well, till next time…**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**ashleyy**_


	12. Chapter 12

I know its been a REALLY long time. and I truly am SORRY!

Miley smiled at Ashley and said, "Oh Ash, I think you have it mixed up. This is totally a replica and not the original." Ashley smiled and nodded her head, a little confused.

"Well, whatever. But your a darling!" She smiled at Miley and Miley blushed. Lilly felt the need to go see Joe so she ran down the stairs and toward a sobbing Joe Jonas. She barely recognized him, his dark hair was covering his face and tears were streaming from his chocolate eyes.

"Joe?" He looked up at her warily and slightly smiled, slightly. He croaked,

"Lilly. Come here you." He spread his arms wide and Lilly walked forward and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest. He buried his head into her hair and what seemed like forever, they stood there in a tight embrace.

(back upstairs)

"Ash, I'm gonna go check on Nick, I'll be right back."  
"Kay!"

Miley bounded down the steps and into the living room, the atmosphere grim. Nick was sitting outside on the porch swing alone with his guitar, strumming.

She slidded the door open and sat next to Nick and listened to the beautiful sounds the guitar was making. When he stopped she looked at him and he didn't look away.

"Nick, I know how hard it is when someone you love gets hurt, but you'll be luckier then I was. I promise you-" But before Miley could finish her frantic sentence Nick put his guitar aside and pressed his trembling lips against hers. Soon she had his arms around him and her head started to tilt to the right as he kept kissing her. He held her closer and parted his lips and continued to make out. Miley was a bit surprised but she liked how he felt against her skin. Nick released from the kiss as if to take a breath and trailed kisses down her jawline and she shivered. Soon his lips were again at hers, his tongue explored her mouth. She let out a long, low moan as he pressed his hands against her sides, rubbing her lower back. She pulled away from him and whispered in his ear

"I want you."

He smiled slightly and whispered back as he put his hand under her shirt,

"Why do you think I'm doing this?"

_**Okay...**_

_**Now for all those disappointed readers, I'm as upset as you are.**_

_**i am a HUGE lazy asshole and finally decided to post **_

_**enjoyyyy!!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**ashleyy**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Nick," She gasped as he slid his tongue into her parted mouth and continued to kiss her, she whimpered and moaned. Between breaths she managed to say, "Take... Me inside." He smiled a devilish grin, something she wasn't used to.

But she liked it.

_**Warning. Mature...contents. viewer's discretion. D**_

Nick pulled Miley up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door behind him. He locked the door and pulled down the blinds, started to blare loud music.

"Nick..." Her eyes widened when he gently pushed her onto the bed and kissed her neck. He ran his fingers through her long, brown hair. He ran his soft lips against her jaw and back to her lips as she shuddered, he kissed her on the mouth. Deeper this time, more passionate. Her lip parted and his tongue explored her mouth while her hands rubbed his back, grabbing his shirt. She moaned loudly and Nick whispered,

"Hm... I'm bored. I think I'll go." He smiled to his self when he saw the look of disappointment on Miley's face. He started to get up but was slightly surprised, yet expecting, this. Miley grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. Lust glazed her eyes over, she ran her tongue over her swollen lips and ripped him shirt off. She trailed her finger between the lines of his toned body, she planted a kiss right on his collar bone and looked up at him,

"Are you still bored?" A small grin tugged at his lips and he pushed her up against the wall and peeled off her shirt. He frowned at the flimsy bra and immediately ripped it off. He pressed his bare chest against hers, she moaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he bit her neck. Miley moaned and whimpered,

"Oh..My God. Don't stop, please." Nick picked her up and laid her on the bed. He unzipped her jeans and pulled them off. He bent over and whispered into her ear, his curls tickling her ear,

"Never thought of it." She giggled and he ran his hands down her flat abdomen, he admired her soft, supple tan skin. It felt warm and smooth under his finger tips, he was dying to make her scream. He leaned over and placed her breast in his mouth, and ran a tongue over her nipple, making her moan with pleasure. He fondled with it a bit more, and grew bored. He planted open mouth kisses down her stomach down to her underwear. He looked straight into her eyes and she nodded, telling him to keep going. He ran his hands up her thighs and kissed her. She moaned, his fingers touched the wet cotton, he smiled. Just because he had a purity ring, didn't mean he didn't know what to do.

Oh he knew _exactly_ what to do.

He was about to pull of her underwear when she sat up. He looked at her strangely and she said,

"It's unfair. How come I have to be naked and your still in your jeans?" She demanded, he giggled. She unbuckled his belt and slipped off his jeans. He continued to pull her underwear off and placed his finger over the wet opening.

"Nice to see your ready." His voice was low and rough from lust, he wanted her. Her hips bucked to the motion as he slowly pushed his finger into her, she moaned loudly. He added another finger and went faster. She moaned and groaned, she begged him to have him inside her. He could feel her close to her climax and decided that it was her turn to pleasure him.

Miley rolled Nick over and sat on top of his stomach, her wet center dripped onto his abs and he moaned slightly.

"My turn." She smiled and slid down. She pulled his boxers off and moaned in satisfaction, he was big. Her hand grabbed his member and slowly massaged the sensitive tip. He started to get impatient. He grabbed her by the sides and looked into her eyes and she bit her lip, she wanted him in her. He gently entered her, she was tight. He thrust a little harder and she screamed, the white hot pain rain through her body, her eyes watered. Nick quickly coaxed her and mummered to her,

"Sorry Miles..." He continued to thrust, soon her hips were grinding to the rhythm of his thrusts, the pain wore away to unexplainable pleasure. She screamed and he moaned, she reached her climax. Soon he emptied himself into her. It felt like a huge rush, it burned. She screamed out loud, "SHIT!"

She peeled her sweaty body off his and he pulled her under the sheets of his bed. He stroked her sweaty hair off her face. Nick bent his head over her head and softly pressed his lips against her bruised lips.

"I love you Miles." He whispered and she smiled,

"I love you too Nick." Soon, the two fell asleep, forgetting about what was happening all around them.

But Nick broke the embrace, he rolled out of the bed, watched Miley groan softly and fall back asleep. He pulled his clothes back on and turned off the music. He quietly went downstairs.

(Kevin POV)

All I can see is this white glare... Where the hell am I?

(Third POV)

Kevin Jonas tried to move his arm but a sharp shot of pain sent through his body, making him remember what happened.

He was in a car accident,

there was a beautiful girl with him.

But he just couldn't remember her name.

Who was he? Who was she?

(in the hospital)  
A doctor walked in saw that Kevin had waken, and greeted him.

"Kevin! How are you feeling?"

Kevin winced and whispered,

"Who's Kevin?" A look of concern ran over the doctor's face.

"Kevin is you, you have a temporary memory lost and you'll remember soon." Kevin slowly nodded and suddenly he felt exahusted. His eyelids got heavier and heavier and soon fell asleep.

The doctor stood up and told the waiting nurse,

"Call his parents. Tell them about his...condition." She nodded and whipped away.

_Poor kid._

(Lilly and Joe third pov)

"Joe?" Lilly pulled away from the tight hug and looked into the boy's big brown eyes.

"Yeah?" His voice came out a bit broken but still firm. Lilly smiled at him and got on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips. He was slightly surprised but like the way she smiled when they were kissing, he eventually bent over so her feet were back on the ground. His arms wrapped around her small waist, soon the kiss over.

Too soon.

"Lilly... Will you be my g-" Joe was inturrpeted when Mr. Jonas came in and yelled,

"God bless! Kevin is alive! KEVIN IS ALIVE!!" The man broke out into tears and his wife was by his side. Nick had just come downstairs, Joe noticed his hair was ruffled, more than usual. Joe broke away from Lilly and ran toward his parents and brother. They all cried and prayed in relief. Lilly slowly smiled, she joined the big family hug.

But why the hell did Nick smell like Miley?

Lilly looked at his neck and saw a million hickeys. Her eyes widened at the sight and Nick turned to look at her, feeling her gaze. She looked at him with her eyebrows arched, saying 'Care to explain?' He smirked back as if saying, 'I think you already know, Lil.' Joe noticed his neck to and slightly gasped but smiled, silently congragulating and scolding him at the same time.

Must've been Miley, cause he reeked of Miley's perfume.

But just when everything seemed okay, Ashley's scream filled the room.

Everyone seemed to groan,

"What now?!"

_**hope u like.**_

_**ikikikikik its short**_

_**ur lucky im here, i have Mano. however u speel it, i feel sik.**_

_**anywyaz **_

_**REVIEWS requirement: at LEAST 10**_

_**hopefully more? hee hee**_

_**xoxo**_

_**ashleyy**_


End file.
